Project Summary/Abstract (Administrative Core) NAC brings together a group of senior and junior investigators with outstanding credentials for the proposed work. The proposed organization and approach are based on decades of experience in managing a complex resource center organization which has scientific goals and the charter of making the results of that research accessible to outside groups through training and dissemination. As required by PAR-17-083, we have pro- posed new technological research directions and have worked with NIBIB staff through a white paper process that resulted in an approval to move forward with this competitive renewal. A focus on solving clinical problems through technological research and a substantial track record of success- ful translation from basic algorithm research to practical tools used in clinical research is part of the unique contribution of NAC. In January 2016 NIH approved the conversion of NAC to a multi PI project with Carl-Fred- erik Westin and Ron Kikinis as the PI's. We have added two younger faculty members into the leadership cir- cle, Yogesh Rathi, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Radiology and Psychiatry, and Lauren O'Donnell, Ph.D., As- sistant Professor of Radiology. Both are experienced and successful scientists and leaders. The organizational and operational activities of this Biotechnology Resource Center (BTRC) are designed to be highly efficient in achieving the scientific and resource objectives of the project. The Administrative Core is or- ganized into three specific aims: (1) Provide policies, governance, and planning to ensure a well-coordinated P41 BTRC, (2) Facilitate interaction between the BTRC, Internal and External Advisory Committees, and NIH Program Officers, and (3) Ensure that the computational infrastructure of the resource is adequate to achieve the proposed scientific aims. Overall, the Administrative Core will provide the strategy, organization, infrastructure, and scientific leadership needed to achieve the NAC mission to advance the role of neuroimaging in health care.